Truth or Dare
by Gwen J Starr
Summary: Dean get's dared by Sam, that's about it. A story based on what almost happened at lunch period I had with friends at school.


I own nothing, I receive nothing off of my stories but the comments and favourites from you people. I love supernatural and would never do anything against them. Except make them into stories that would never happen so...ya. I know this is really short and I'm sorry but I made this on the spur of the moment from a lunch I had with friends that almost made this true. We basically did this and it was funny. Hope you like it, enjoy. :)

Warning: Language and mature contents (kissing, that's about it.)

* * *

It was lunch time and the Hell squad was sitting in the hallway by the wall. Gabriel, Crowley, and Sam were near the wall while Dean, Charlie and Jo were sitting across from them and Crowley acted like he was the head of the group, called himself "King of hell," for reasons unknown. During lunch they always sat in a circle, making jokes, disrupting others that pass by in the hallways, it was great.

Just the other day they all got in trouble because they were playing with water filled condoms and spraying it at students passing the hallway. They all blamed it on Gabriel and he didn't care, all he got was a detention and one more didn't hurt him.

Today they decided to play truth or dare. So far it hasn't gotten to inappropriate, yet. But Sam decided to bring it up a notch. "Alright um...Dean, truth or dare?"

"Sammy, you already know my answer so why do you ask me?"

"Answer the damn question." Sam said, a bit irritated that he was called Sammy again by his brother, only Gabe got to call him that.

"Switch it up a bit. "Jo whined. "Say truth for once Dean."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Fine, truth. There ya happy Jo?" He asked, she gave an approving noise.

After thinking for a moment Sam was about to ask a question but Gabe's toned in and asked instead. "Have ya ever looked at some guy's ass for no apparent reason and liked it?"

Dean scoffed, "No. I'm as straight as an arrow." Gabe gave a chuckle.

"Dude, you're more straight than a fucking circle." Everyone laughed. Dean got a bit agitated.

"Sam, I changed my mind I want a dare, that didn't count since it wasn't even your turn." Dean glared at Gabe.

"Alright." Gabriel gave a mischievous smile and leaned to Sam's ears and whispered. Sam's face lit up and he nodded to Gabe. "I dare you to," His eye's darted to a boy that was across the Hall. "To go and act mad at Castiel, lift him up by his shirt then pin him to the wall and kiss him for more than three seconds." Dean's face got red with either anger or embarrassment, no one was really sure at this point.

"No fucking way in hell am I doing that shit."

Charlie chimed in, "So you chicken out Mr. Winchester." She joked with a serious voice.

"No! I just don't want to do that when I just told you all that I'm fucking straight." Dean confirmed.

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "So...you chicken out of the dare?"

"Come on squirrel, just do it already. it's one kiss, not a full make out session." Crowley chimed in, getting annoyed at the bickering between the group.

Grumbling he got up and looked over to Castiel then back to Sam giving him his best 'death-glare' he could muster. Jo and Charlie gave a silent fist-bump and watched Dean walk towards the boy.

Castiel was a nerd that always got straight A's, he has had the same girlfriend for two years now. Dean used to talk to him in lunch in elementary but now they don't talk at all. And with the population difference in the 10th grade, they really didn't see each other.

Castiel was having lunch peacefully with his friends, Chuck and Anna and his girlfriend Meg.. Chuck and Anna of which were nerds like class. And Meg was a rebel, no one knew why he dated her but they didn't question it.

Dean got to the other side of the hall and grabbed Castiel by the collar, lifting him to his feet. Chuck gave a "What the hell?" and Anna just watched, stunned because Dean didn't make a sound when he came up. Meg didn't do anything either, Castiel just stared at him, wondering why he was so pissed at him. "Cas." Dean growled. Cas raised an eyebrow at him.

Dean pushed him against the wall and hoisted him up so was almost on his tip-toes. Their noses almost touching, Dean rested his knee between Cas' legs. Dean leaned his head forward. Resting his lips on the other teens. Everyone was speechless except for the Hell group that was laughing up a storm on the other side of the hallway.

Cas didn't move for a the first second but then he started to kiss back, it was Dean's turn to stop from surprise but he felt Cas's tongue drag along Dean's bottom lip. Dean opened his mouth as he gasped and Cas took this opportunity to slip his tongue through. Dean started to kiss Cas back, not caring that he had an audience present.

Meg was stuttering, trying to figure out what was going on, "What the...Cas?! What the fuck?!"

Cas broke the kiss and looked at Meg. Breathless he said, "Sorry Meg, Dean's a better kisser than you." Dean smiled and pulled Cas's face back to kissing him.

Sam looked at Gabe who was smirking and saying, "See, I told you. As straight as a circle." Everyone laughed but Crowley.

"I said it wasn't a make-out session." He grumbled.

"Oh, suck it up grumpy. Let Dean-o have his fun, we all know that he doesn't get it often." Gabe stated.

"But he's always bragging ab-"

Jo cut him off, "Dude, you don't actually believe all that bull do you?" Crowley frowned. "He's all talk and no show, if he really did sleep with all those people, don't you think he would have knocked some chick up, or at least got any STDs?"

"But-"

"Plus, that guy is gayer than I am." Charlie spoke up. "He spends more time on his clothes and hair than I do, that's sayin' somethin'."

Crowley muttered to himself. "Whatever."

* * *

This is all I got for this part, I may add another chapter of stupidness if I think of anything. Alrighty then! I must go for it being 2:30 in the frickin' mornin'! So catch ya later.


End file.
